Beautiful Moment
by Nam Jung
Summary: "Sehun, apa kau ada waktu?"/EXO/Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan/HunHan/GS/RnR!


"Sehun, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Luhan pada seseorang yang tengah fokus menatap layar komputer.

Luhan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruang kerja dan ia duduk di ruang keluarga dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

 **. . .**

 **Beautiful Moment**

 **EXO's HunHan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **. . .**

"Morning~ Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu Sehun. Sarapanlah!"

"Tidak. Aku langsung berangkat, ada urusan di kantor."

Bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika Luhan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh tunangannya. Pada akhirnya ia kembali memaparkan senyum untuk mengantarkan tunangannya pergi.

Mereka memang sudah tinggal berdua sejak bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selama beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih mencintai lelaki workaholic seperti itu.

Menurutnya, semakin hari Sehun semakin berubah. Itu membuat Luhan tidak menyukai pertunangan ini. Dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun sangat peduli padanya. Ia sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sepasang kekasih tersenyum bahagia dibawah bunga cherry blossom yang berjatuhan di tengah taman. Mereka saling berpelukan dan bercanda tawa. Gadis yang terlihat cantik hanya dengan memakai kaos terlihat sangat manja, merayu lelaki yang lebih tinggi untuk membelikannya permen kapas.

"Belilah apapun maumu, Luhan," kata gadis cantik itu.

"Woah, benarkah Sehun?" tanya lelaki yang lebih kecil dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Lelaki bernama Sehun itu pun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Seketika itu, Luhan berlari ke penjual permen kapas dan melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah ia menggenggam dua buah permen kapas. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Luhan tersenyum kecut mengenang masa itu. Ia tak berniat makan dan hanya memainkannya. Sesekali ia juga tertawa garing. Sungguh Luhan sangat merindukan sosok Sehun yang dulu.

 **. . .**

Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu seketika berdiri mendengar seseorang memasukkan password apartemen. Sudah pasti itu adalah Sehun, tunangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan sembari membawakan tas kerja Sehun.

"Hmm," hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Makanlah, aku sudah―"

"Aku sudah makan bersama temanku tadi sebelum pulang. Arghhh, aku ingin mandi lalu tidur. Capek sekali aku hari ini," Sehun memotong permbicaraan Luhan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung dengan senyuman yang masih setia menemaninya.

Luhan memasuki kamar dan merapihkan tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia akan tidur lebih awal, mengingat Sehun tadi sudah mengeluh capek. Mereka memang sudah tidur satu ranjang. Tapi jangan salah, mereka belum pernah melakukan 'sesuatu'. Mereka benar-benar hanya tidur.

Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan. Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan perlahan dan menatap lekat mata rusa Luhan. Setelah itu, mereka terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

 **. . .**

Matahari bersinar menembus celah tirai. Luhan membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya yang masuk. Ia meraba ranjang sampingnya yang kosong. Ia bergegas bangkit dan melihat sekeliling. Tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat Sehun masuk kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan berdiri di depan lemari.

"Kau hendak kemana?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang," kata Sehun tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun, "Sini aku bantu."

Mendengar itu, Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan dan ia segera mengemasi barang lain. Luhan merapihkan segala jenis pakaian yang hendak dibawa ke Jepang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terkadang kungkungan air mata itu terjatuh. Namun dengan sigap ia menyeka cairan itu.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan semakin mempercepat kegiatannya, "Sudah."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat, mungkin aku akan pergi selama seminggu," Luhan mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Hati-hati."

Luhan mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan apartemen. Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup, tubuh Luhan merosot. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, mengalir deras. Ia mengeluarkan suara tangisannya yang selama ini ia keluarkan dalam hati.

' _Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Sehun?'_ **―** **Luhan**

 **. . .**

Malam ini, terasa sangat sepi bagi Luhan. Dengan mata sembab, ia tidur sendiri. Air mata juga masih mengalir walaupun tidak sederas tadi. Ia meraba sisi ranjangnya yang biasanya ditempati oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia kembali mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Sehun dulu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk, eoh?" tanya Sehun sembari mengusak lembut kepala Luhan di pelukannya.

Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya melah mengusakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia juga merekatkan dekapannya.

"Sehun, apa kau mencintaiku?" gumam Luhan.

"Hahaha, lelucon macam apa ini?" suara Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan serius. "Apa ini serius? Okay. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu sayang. Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin kita bisa bertunangan."

Luhan kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya malu, setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Jaljayo~ uri Luhanie~"

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Neo do jaljayo~ uri Sehunie~"

Luhan menarik selimut dan mengusap bekas air matanya, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **. . .**

7 hari merupakan wakti yang sangat lama bagi Luhan. Sehari-harinya ia hanya sendirian dirumah. Tapi, meskipun ada Sehun, mereka hampir tidak pernah bercerita sampai tertawa. Luhan menyadari, bahwa Sehun sudah sangat berubah.

Siang hari ini, seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya. Luhan pun segera keluar untuk melihat tamu yang datang. Setelah pintu terbuka, Luhan terkejut bukan main. Hampir saja ia terjatuh. Matanya kembali terisi dengan air. Ia terharu melihat seseorang di luar.

Sehun berdiri dengan setelan berwarna putih sembari membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Bukannya menghampiri Sehun, Luhan malah berjalan mundur. Namun dengan sigap, Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Luhan kembali mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan dalam dekapan Sehun.

'Will you marry me?'― **Sehun**

 **. . .**

 **Sehun's POV**

Entah mengapa aku maerasa bersalah pada Luhan, seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku sudah mengabaikannya beberapa kali. Tapi sungguh bukan itu maksudku. Memang saat ini di perusahaan milik ayahku sedang terjadi masalah. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus turun tangan mengatasi masalah.

"Sehun, apa kau ada waktu?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku sukai. Aku dapat melihatnya melalui anak mataku, sementara aku masih berkutat dengan komputerku. Tak lama setelah itu, keluar dari kamar.

' _Mianhae,'_ ― **Sehun**

 **. . .**

Pagi ini, aku benar-benar sangat sibuk. Sekretaris pribadiku mengatakan jiga salah satu investor dari China hendak membatalkan kerja saja dengan perusahaan kami. Maka dari itu, aku segera melesat ke perusahaan.

"Morning~ Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaamu, Sehun. Sarapanlah!"

Aku mendengar suara merdu itu ketika aku keluar dari kamar. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin menikmati sarapan bersamanya. Namun ini urusan mendadak. Dengan berat hati aku menolaknya.

"Tidak. Aku langsung berangkat, ada urusan di kantor."

Aku menyesal dengan apa yang aku katakan. Kenapa aku mengatakannya dengan kasar? Kumohon Luhan, kau jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Halangi aku pergi jika kau memang ingin makan bersamaku. Dalam hati aku ingin mencium keningnya, namun kakiku tidak bisa bekerja sama denganku. Aku terus berjalan pergi.

 **. . .**

Sepanjang hari ini merupakan hari yang paling melelahkan bagiku. Aku pulang setelah makan di sebuah kedai kecil bersama rekan kerjaku. Sesapainya di apartemen, aku disambut oleh suara ceria dari tuanganku.

"Makanlah, aku sudah―"

"Aku sudah makan bersama temanku tadi sebelum pulang. Arghhh, aku ingin mandi lalu tidur. Capek sekali aku hari ini."

Aku sungguh lelah. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar pada Luhan. Tapi, jujur aku sudah makan malamhari ini. aku langsung saja ke kamar mandi untuk merilekskan pikiranku.

Segar rasanya setelah merasakan guyuran air. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih santai. Saat aku keluar kamar mandi, aku melihat tunanganku merapihkan tempat tidur kami. Aku segera naik keranjang bersama dengan tunanganku. Tubuh kami saling berhadapan. Aku mengarahkan tanganku mengelus perlahan surai hitam miliknya. Mata kami saling bertrmu, sebelum akhirnya kami terlelap.

 **. . .**

Pagi sekali, lagi-lagi aku mendapat kabar dari sekretaris pribadiku utuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Aku pun segera bangkit dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan. Aku berjalan gelisah mengingat aku belum mandi dan waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kau hendak kemana?"

"Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang."

Aku menjawab sekenanya karena aku masih berpikir palagi yang harus aku bawa. Aku bisa merasakan ia berjalan mendekatiku dan berjongkok di sampingku, "sini aku bantu."

Aku membiarkannya membantuku, sementara aku mempersiapkan diri. Setelah itu, aku menghampirinya. Ia meneteskan air mata. Sungguh, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Seketika itu juga ia mengusapnya kasar.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Aku melihat ia semakin mempercepat pekerjaannya. "Sudah"

Aku segera mengambil barang bawaan. Ia mengantarku sampaai ke depan pintu apartemen.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat, mungkin aku akan pergi selama seminggu."

Aku melihat matanya yang berkaca kaca setelah mendengar perkataanku. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan senyumannya.

"Hati-hati."

Perkataannya benar-benar membuat hatiku tersayat. Sangat perih. Ia menutup pintu apartemen. tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara isakan pilu. Aku kembali menatap pintu yang tertutup itu. Aku sangat yakin jika ia sedang bersandar pada pintu dan mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ _―_ **Sehun**

 **. . .**

Memang aku tidak sepenuhnya melakukan perjalan bisnis. Aku hanya 2 hari saja ke jepang. Selebihnya aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk wanita yang aku cinta. Sudah lama aku merencanakan hal ini bersama keluarga kami berdua, dan mereka menyetujuinya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang romantis untuknya, walaupun aku tidak bisa.

Aku menyewa sebuah taman yang sudah didekorasi dengan segalanya berwarna putih, kecuali bunga mawar merah yang sudah aku siapkan untuk memberi sedikit warna cerah. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dan bawahan sedikit lebar ala princess yang sudah kami pesan jauh-jauh hari.

Hari ini, aku akan pulang. Dengan setelan pakaian putih dan membawa sebuket mawar merah. Aku memeang sengeja menekan bel apartemen, dan setelah itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang aku yakini itu suara langkah kaki Luhan.

Tak lama kemudia, pintu tebuka. Aku melihat wajah wanita yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Will you marry me?"

Aku melihatnya berjalan mundur. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Aku merasakan pundakku basah. Ia menangis. Aku mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

 **Sehun's POV End**

 **. . .**

 **(Saya rekomendasikan para readers sekalian, untuk membaca dengan mendengarkan lagu milik Eric Nam – Shower)**

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa Luhan sudah tenang. Ia menyuruh beberapa orang yang sebelumnya ada di luar untuk masuk dan mulai merias Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun kembali ke taman, tempat yang akan dijadikan untuk mengucapan janji sucinya bersama Luhan.

Sementara itu di apartemen, Luhan sudah dirias tidak terlalu mencolok. Tubuhnya berbalut gaun putih panjang dengan bawahan yang sedikit mengembang. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit di keriting gantung dan sebagian diletakkan di depan. Ia memakai flower crown berwarna putih yang belakangnya terdapat kain tipis yang panjangnya hanya sampai pinggang.

Sehun telah berdiri dihadapan pastur. Semua mata terpana pada paras cantik seseorang yang berjalan mendekati pastur dengan didampingi ayah dari sang mempelai wanita. Senyumannya mampu melelehkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Sehun yang melihatnya pun merasa bersyukur memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Luhan. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan di hadapan pastur.

"Saudara Oh Sehun, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudari Xi Luhan untuk menjadi istri anda dan akan selalu ada di sampingnya dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya selama hidup anda?" ucap Pastur.

"Saya Oh Sehun, menerima engkau Xi Luhan menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat."

"Saudari Xi Luhan, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Oh Sehun sebagai suami anda dan bersedia tunduk kepada suami serta akan selalu ada di sampingnya dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya selama hidup anda?"

"Saya Xi Luhan, menerima engkau Oh Sehun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dan mulai melumatnya. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar dari orang yang hadir dalam upacara yang khidmat ini. Mereka melepaskan ciuman dan menatap mata satu sama lain. Luhan sungguh bahagia, ceritanya akan menjadi Happy Ending.

 **. . .**

 **Kkeut!**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Anyyeongg~ Nam Jung kembali. Baru pertama kali ini aku bat pairing HunHan ya. Gimana? Menarik? Ini bukan remake. Tapi awalnya aku bukan buat pair ini. Maaf sebelumnya ada typo yang berakibat sangat fatal. Teima kasih buat semua yang sudah mengingatkanku. Maafkan aku:'(((((


End file.
